NOSEBLEED
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOOT/S.N/ Sasuke nosebleed. Naruto jadi khawatir. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?"


_Tok tok tok_

"Sasu-"

_Ckrek_

"Kau.. hidungmu berdarah ..ng.. lagi?"

"..."

* * *

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**NOSEBLEED**

**Disclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****© Billaster**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Raut kekhawatiran terpapar jelas di wajah Naruto. Merasa dipandangi seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke risih juga.

"Apa?"

"Te- Sasu, kau.. ano.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menghapus noda darah di bawah hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Hn." Setelah mengatakan kalimat andalannya Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke..."

_Naruto's POV_

Aku bingung dan khawatir melihat tingkah Sasuke. Setiap dia keluar dari kamarku, entah mengapa hidungnya selalu berdarah. Dan...

Seolah-olah dia berusaha untuk menjauhiku untuk tidak membahas hal itu.

Jujur aku takut kalau Sasuke sampai kenapa-kenapa. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia mempunyai sebuah masalah? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku? Apa dia masih belum menganggap aku sebagai kekasihnya? Oh Tuhaaaan...

Tanpa aku sadari, tetes demi tetes cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipiku. Ya Tuhan aku menangis. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke.

_Normal POV_

Sasuke sedang duduk di meja belajar Naruto seraya memainkan laptop miliknya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Ugh..." Gumamnya.

_Tes._

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Merepotkan sekali." Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang cair dan kental turun melalui hidungnya. Hidung Sasuke berdarah lagi. Sasuke bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ini harus dibereskan."

Sekembalinya Sasuke dari kamar mandi, ia melihat laptopnya yang masih menyala. Seketika matanya membesar.

"Hn. Naruto dobe itu tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini." Gumamnya seraya mematikan laptop miliknya.

* * *

"Teme, kita harus bicara."

"Apa itu panggilan yang benar untuk orang yang kau ajak bicara, Dobe?"

"Sasuke! Aku serius!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sasuke membuang muka. Naruto mendesah pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"..."

"Teme, jawab aku!"

"..."

Naruto yang mulai kesal, memaksa Sasuke untuk melihat ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Untuk detik yang kesepuluh-

_Tes_

'Sial.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian ia segera bergegas menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto menatap kosong Sasuke yang berlari. "Hidungmu berdarah lagi..."

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, membuat rasa keingintahuan Naruto akan Sasuke semakin membuncah. "Sasuke bodoh. Sasuke idiot. Sasuke teme."

Maka dari itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari kebenaran. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia tidak mengetuknya. Melainkan menyelinap masuk ke dalam secara diam-diam.

Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang memainkan laptopnya. Entah apa yang Sasuke kerjakan, Naruto tidak tahu. Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Teme."

Sasuke secara spontan menutup laptopnya dan memutar kursi mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan Naruto berdiri dihadapannya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Teme, lagi-lagi kau mimisan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengelap darah yang mengalir di bawah hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Teme?"

"Tidak ada."

Naruto dengan cepat membuka laptop dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Sedangkan Naruto menatap horror laptop Sasuke.

Apa yang Naruto temukan?

_Halaman pertama:_

_Dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar._

_Halaman kedua:_

_Dirinya yang sedang tidur dengan t-shirt yang terbuka pada bagian perutnya_

_Halaman ketiga:_

_Dirinya yang sedang berganti baju_

_Halaman keempat:_

_Dirinya yang sedang mandi dengan pose yang__ erotis._

_Halaman selanjutnya:_

_Naruto tidak berani membukanya._

"WHAT THE HECK?! Ja- Jadi k-k-k-kau mimisan gara-gara ini?" Wajah Naruto sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Merah, antara malu, kesal, dan marah? Lebih dominan malu sepertinya.

"Hn. Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan, Dobe." Sasuke menatap Naruto secara keseluruhan. Lagi-lagi hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung connect. "JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU JADIKAN TUBUHKU INI SEBAGAI OBJEK MESUMMU, DASAR TEME MESUM!"

Benar sekali. Padahal Naruto masih berpakaian lengkap. Tapi dibayangan Sasuke sekarang yang ada hanyalah Naruto yang memakai lingerie tipis dengan wajah merona dan mendesah menggoda.

Mengelap darah dibawah hidungnya, Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti. "Aku sudah tidak tahan, Dobe."

"GYAAAAAAA JAUH-JAUH DARIKU TEME MESUMMMMMM!"

.

.

**-FIN-**

**A/N**

Selesai lah cerita ini dengan gajenya. Gyahahaha saya stress dan entah kenapa tangan saya bergerak sendiri buat nulis fic gaje kaya begini *kok bisa?*

Udah ah, suka gak suka review aja ya? /plakk/

Sekian dan terima kasih :)

Sekali lagi,

Review, please?


End file.
